


Safe

by Anonymous



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, IM SORRY THIS SUCKS IM POSTING BECAUSE MY STUPUD IDOT FRIEND TOLD ME TOO, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isn’t real. This isn’t happening.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Safe

Ellis is huddled in a corner behind a bed, hand over his mouth and biting his lip to keep quiet, listening as footsteps creak the boards of the hallway outside. His grip tightens around his pistol as they walk past the room he’s hiding in. Nick’s voice calls outside the door, and Ellis curls into himself further.

  
“Ellis? Ellis, I know you’re hiding here somewhere!”

Ellis stops his breathing, shutting his eyes tight as he can.  _ This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. _

“I didn't mean to scare you, baby, I’m sorry. You know I wouldn’t hurt you, right, Ellis?”

Images of Rochelle’s still body, Coach’s stomach sliced wide open-

  
Tears spring to his eyes as he chokes back a sob.  _ This is a nightmare. This can’t be happening. _   
  


“Babe, c’mon, come out for me, please? I promise I won’t hurt you.”   
  
He hears Nick open the door to the bedroom next to him and he takes the opportunity to sigh a breath of air. Tears fall from his eyes and his wipes them from his cheeks with the back of his hand.   
  
A broken sob escapes and he bites his tongue too late.    
  
He hears the conman exit the room and watches the door to his hiding spot as the handle turns. Ellis holds his pistol in front of him with shaky hands.   
  
Nick peeks in and then enters fully, blood staining his white suit and a fresh scar on his left cheek. He flips the lightswitch and Ellis trembles in his curled position on the floor.   
  
Nick’s eyes land on Ellis’ shivering form and his eyes light up.    
  
“Oh, Ellis, why’d you have to hide from me, love?”   
  


Ellis lets out another sob.   
  
“Don’ hurt me, don’ hurt me, please I- I-”

Nick shushes him with a gentle kiss and a tight grip on his forearm as the other hand strokes Ellis’ face.   
  


“It’s alright, you’re alright, I’ve got you. You’re all mine now, I’ll keep you safe….”

**Author's Note:**

> gurmrble


End file.
